<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It just happened.. by derelict_mansion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803086">It just happened..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelict_mansion/pseuds/derelict_mansion'>derelict_mansion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Get Involved [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelict_mansion/pseuds/derelict_mansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby can't focus on anything and Donna decides to root out the source of the distraction. What happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Hyde/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Get Involved [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It just happened..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my Steven/Ruby 70s Show AU. Some characters and many events will not be canon and I may edit the timeline of events from TSS.</p><p>Thanks to the people who have left encouraging comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Donna's Bedroom, Saturday, 12pm</p><p>Donna and Ruby are hanging out after Ruby brings the school paper with their printed article in it for Donna to see. They are trying to discuss future articles for the paper and other possible undertakings for a good college application, with Ruby mentioning she needs to find an option that also works as a job, as being lifeguard at the pool for the summer didn't net enough savings to pay for a first year of college. Ruby is acting distracted and unable to fully answer to any of Donna's ideas.</p><p>The two had become friends that year after being assigned on the paper together, but neither felt they were the typical kind of girl that could talk deeply about things without some awkwardness.</p><p>But it was becoming unbearable not getting anywhere with conversation, so Donna speaks up..</p><p>"Ruby, what gives? You haven't said anything solid about the paper, and you keep trailing off like Leo when he sees something shiny."</p><p>Ruby shakes a hand through her hair with a small frustrated sigh.<br/>"Sorry. I just.." she pauses for a second, and then swivels on the bed to face Donna fully, taking a breath before admitting<br/>"I'm trying to process this, because I wasn't expecting it to happen.. I don't know how it happened."</p><p>Donna says nothing and waits for the rest, making a <em>what the hell?</em> motion with her hands when Ruby takes another long moment before continuing.</p><p>"Ok, well, um. I kissed Hyde."</p><p>Donna's mouth pops open in a surprised smile, gripping the back of the chair she was seated sideways in, facing Ruby on the bed.</p><p>"Oh my god! When?"</p><p>Ruby motions with a thumb over her shoulder<br/>"Um, just now. At the Formans.."</p><p>-<em>cut to the Forman's basement</em>-</p><p>Ruby swings open the side door of the basement, popping her head around to see who is home and then taking a few steps in</p><p>"Hey Hyde, are Donna and Eric here?"</p><p>Steven stops on his way towards to door, heading out to work at the Fotohut. He jerks his head up towards the stairs</p><p>"Yeah, Prince Charming's still in bed so Donna went up there to say hey."</p><p>They stand a few feet apart on their crossing paths through the door. Without being sure of why, both are fixated on one another and in a second they have stepped forward, faces meeting in a kiss. It lasts for a moment, then they pull away slightly to kiss again. Hyde's hands find their way towards Ruby's hips, when his thumbs brush the edge of her jeans it's as though a spell breaks.</p><p>They pull away, looking at one another in bewilderment. "..gotta... find Donna.." Ruby mutters in excuse, making a break up the stairs</p><p>-<em>cut back to Donna's bedroom</em>-</p><p><br/>"..it just.. happened."</p><p>Donna stares at Ruby momentarily, choosing which of the many questions now coming to her to ask, toothy grin lessening only a little.</p><p>"Well.. was it good?"</p><p>Ruby looks more confused, and a little bashful for a moment. "I.. I mean. Yeah, actually."</p><p>"Okay," replies Donna, "so it was good.. and do you like him?"</p><p>Ruby stares back at Donna, thinking in silence before exhaling in a small huff and combing a hand through her hair again.<br/>"I don't have time for a boyfriend. You know that."</p><p>Donna places her hands on her knees, swaying them in impatient motion from her perch on the desk chair as she presses the question<br/>"That's not what I asked. You like him, right? You don't just go around kissing guys, that's not you."</p><p>Still staring blankly, Ruby tries to find her answer. "I don't know.. I like being around him."</p><p>A look of frustration pinches her face momentarily.<br/>"I don't bother with crushes-- I mean, I can deal with them. But this won't leave me alone. I <em>was</em> dealing with it.. and then suddenly we were kissing."</p><p><br/>The words frustrate her in their betrayal as they make their way out of her mouth- she knows they are true, but stupidly she had told herself she had a better handle on her excitement around the rebellious teen. Nothing had led up to romance, she had only been visiting the gang in the basement for a couple weeks, though admittedly more often as time passed, and their conversations had been fun and full of jokes. She felt a sense of camaraderie with him, especially on the nights she'd stayed later than the Formans knew, waiting til it was dark to stay the night at Donna's house to avoid her own. But there hadn't been any hints of romance, she thought.</p><p>They sit silently after the news, Ruby dealing with her conflicting emotions and Donna searching for something reassuring to say amidst her questions and excitement for things happening within their group.</p><p>"Well, hey. It doesn't have to be a big deal unless anybody brings it up. We're the only ones who know, and Hyde never talks about stuff really." she shrugs<br/>"Maybe it'll blow over."</p><p>Neither girl is entirely reassured by the well-meaning redhead's words.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may have noticed some unhappy hints about Ruby's home life in this chapter.<br/>This is a long-standing AU that I have decided after many years to get into writing, along with a few other AU fics. Characters, events, and topics are based on inspo from TSS tropes and influenced by my own experiences. Be warned, there will be some topics that will require content warning and these topics have not been chosen for shock factor or added drama.<br/>It is not my intention to upset anybody or imply anything bad about real-life people or the show in any way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>